This invention relates to hydrogen generation.
It has already been proposed to replace conventional fuels with hydrogen in the running of internal combustion engines. Conventional proposals are to produce hydrogen by the electrolysis of water and then to store the hydrogen in some form or another. No economically viable storage system for the highly explosive hydrogen gas has yet been evolved. Whatever system is evolved would involve fairly massive tanks of some kind or another and precautions to prevent explosions.
The present invention is based on the desire of the inventor to be able to provide hydrogen on demand from materials which are in themselves safe to handle.